


Gotham River Dive Club

by FoxSteel



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSteel/pseuds/FoxSteel
Summary: Comic strips about Gotham. Spoilers + stupid humor + chibi style.I also post it on Tumblr.





	1. #0: Pilot




	2. #1 Your fourth wall won't save you XD




	3. #2 Did you name a sphynx after me?..

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://foxsteel--fanart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
